You Are My Home
by Belleevin Eternal
Summary: SLASH 11 years old Sirius Black and 38 years old Severus Snape, 38 years old Severus Snape and 38 years old Sirius Black. A different kind of timetravel, where the lost boys finally found home. NO Chan involved!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, so the characters are not mine either; and the original story isn't mine too, I'm just a translator. And on top of that, I'm a lazy translator, so this story has to be really, really good for me to translate it. There, hope you enjoy!

授权书 (authorization)：  
>嗯，我记得你~你的所有译文我都保存了~非常非常感谢感动感慨能有人能这样认真对待我的文TAT~~能翻完真的太好了TAT~~别累到~（扇风<br>文章给你发啦~~嘿嘿~~希望我能继续拨你的弦~（…）

…Eh, anyone want me to translate this part?

**Prologue**

The sky looked as though it's from the south. The heaven moister in the air clumped into large masses of clouds, appearing weighty in the dim summer twilight. A storm is seemed to be on the way. The roads are deserted of pedestrians, and the usually cramming muggle venders all collected their stalls early. The leaves rustled in the wind, whilst the tree projected its ghostly shadow onto an old house which seemed to have at least a hundred years of history.

You wouldn't call the atmosphere in No.12 Grimmauld Place right now friendly. In the enormous living room, everyone was sitting on the sofa, busying around a piece of parchment; everyone, except two people.

"So, you came to die, Snivellus," Sirius Black toyed with his wand, eyes locked onto the right eye of Severus Snape.

"Obviously, though you employed human vocabularies, it seems to be by means of canine grammars," Snape shrugged, unperturbed, "I cannot interpret what you are barking about."

"You killed Dumbledore!" Sirius said with eyes bloodshot, "Then just come in here like no one's here," he lifted his wand, "perhaps I should pretend to be unaware of your intents, and play around with you for a bit."

"I think the letter of the headmaster that I brought, of course, on the assumption that you are capable of reading it, should be sufficient to explain everything to you," Snape said, "nonetheless, if you take delight in being cursed, feel free to pretend to be ignorant of the letter's existence." The ebony wand pointed out from under the black robe.

*Stomp*. Moody knocked his staff forcefully on the floor. "Shut it, boys," he said.

"I'm not a boy," Sirius cut in.

"Then you should read the letter first and then decide whether you are keeping Snape in the order or are you shredding him to pieces," the magic eye stared at Sirius up and down, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on ends, "Albus explained the matter between him and Snape quiet clearly, including Snape's true identity, and of course, the reason that he's telling us now rather than of earlier. Here's his magical signature as a proof." When Sirius was promptly scanning the parchment, Moody asked, "Now, still want to do it?"

"I still want to beat the greasy bastard no matter what the circumstances are," Sirius said, eyes never leaving the parchment.

Snape put his wand back into his sleeve. Sirius Black lifted his head, and threw the bequest of the old headmaster onto the table.

"Fake," Sirius stated.

Everyone was instantly alert. They looked at Snape, then looked back to Sirius.

"No way Albus entrusted something this important to the bastard," Sirius puffed in unsatisfaction.

Everyone sighed in defeat. "I'm going to bed," Molly said. Getting up, she gave a meaningful look to her husband and Remus Lupin, then ascended the stairs.

"Sirius," Arthur immediately caught onto his wife's intents, so he went and patted Sirius's shoulder, "well, you go get some sleep too. I know you guys have some disagreements in the past, but since we are on the same side again…"

"_Again?_" Sirius snapped, "When was I _ever_ sided with a _deatheater_?"

"Alright Padfoot, we're all adults now, right?" Remus stood up from the sofa.

"Questionable." Snape said.

"I'll give you something to question about!" Sirius reached for his wand in exasperation, but Remus grabbed him just in time.

Snape waved his hand irritably, "My time is not as abundant as yours," he turned away, walking toward the door, "I have things to do, as headmaster," he glared icily at Sirius over his shoulder, "I'm going back to Hogwarts. If there is a meeting, notify me with a _Patronus_."

It took some time for Snape to cross the enormous lawn of Hogwarts by foot. The wards prevented all apparitions, so he was panting by the time reached the dungeons. His right leg was injured in a battle one month ago, and hadn't completely healed, movement and moister could all make him extremely uncomfortable. He half limped into his office.

"_Lumos_." The tip of the wand shimmered to form an orb of light. Snape switched his wand to his left hand, kept the light source to the left of his view, while groping for candles with his right hand.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the corner, like something curling over there just moved. Vigilance scraped over Snape's heart like a knife. He immediately lit the candle and pointed his wand to the corner at the same time, "Who's there?"

The next instant, he froze. There was a black haired little boy huddling in the corner of his office, and he looked entirely soaked. The boy lifted his head, and it looked obvious that he was hungry and scared, with his little body shaking uncontrollably. Yet, he deliberately showed off a firm and fearless expression, foiling his young, but handsome face.

Snape thought he saw this face somewhere before.

"Who…" _Sent you?_ Snape swallowed the last two words. Years as a double spy made him suspicious toward anyone, including this child whom seem to be only a little over ten, "are you?" he finally decided he at least should finish the question.

The boy watched as Snape approached step by step. Perhaps it was due to dark lighting in the room still, perhaps it was because of Snape's black attires, he was subconsciously withdrawing into the corner.

Snape finally reached him, and surveyed the little face.

Thick eyebrows, piercing eyes, tall nosebridge and deep sockets. Snape squeezed his eyes. He tried to relax himself. _A ten years old as spy?_ He thought with self distain, he was scaring himself. He made an effort to loosen his facial muscles, displaying an expression that is not too severe.

The boy lifted his head up high, and stared at this man in front of him whom had a lit wand in hand. The light illuminated his whole face, forming a warm radiance in the dark and gloomy world. The man reached out a hand.

The boy smiled, fear melting away from his face. He lifted his arm, and put his little hand into the large palm of Snape.

"I'm Sirius Black."

Two shadows, one big and one small, were thus suddenly fixated on the mottled wall by the light from the candle and the wand.


End file.
